


sunburn in my eyes

by egbuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbuns/pseuds/egbuns
Summary: AU where a siren takes the image of Donghyuck to seduce Mark.





	sunburn in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back lol!! uhhh i already made a similar fic to this for bts so if u like bts u can go check it out. also this is just a warmup i havent been here for like two years and i wanna come back so im giving yall this as a hi im alive gift jfdhdfdhjf my first fic without lapslock in forever arent u happy.
> 
> also i wanted to mention that i was reading a few markhyuck fics and why are they all hyucks pov flaunting mark? we need more of mark loving hyuck. be the change u wanna see in the world so i wrote a mark pov fic cos i want hyuck to be seen as an ANGEL.
> 
> title from tinashe sunburn

After seven hours of staring at his computer screen, Mark felt himself slowly go insane from frustration. Donghyuck was already crazy from studying.

Mark had finished the 14th part of one of his problems when Donghyuck came back from the snack machine. He dumped all five gummy worm bags onto the table they were seated in. Mark watched him with eye bags under his eyes.

"I accidentally got five bags," Donghyuck said.

Mark quickly snatched a bag before Donghyuck hogged them all, "How do you accidentally get five bags?" he mumbled mostly to himself.

"So maybe it wasn't an accident..." he shrugged. He popped a gummy worm into his mouth and then opened his textbook, "What's the point of having 12 problems if in each one theres 20 parts to it. College is ASS."

Mark snorted.

 

That was two hours ago. Now Donghyuck's laptop was dead and Mark was threading the fine line between dropping out or doing literal crack to keep going. He just needed two more parts before he could finally finish and pretend Donghyuck wasn't making a tik tok video while Mark was pulling his hair out (Mark knew he'd go home, lay on his bed, turn his phone on, click on the tik tok video, and watch Hyuck's ironic tik tok until the song was stuck in his head and he could see Hyuck's lips when he'd close his eyes).

The literal bliss Mark felt after he finished his homework was indescribable. Better than any orgasm (okay that was an absolute lie, but at that moment it was pretty much up to par). He shut his computer and put his things away. Donghyuck took his sweet time putting his books and laptop away while he sang some girl group song like he was in America's Got Talent.

Usually Mark would hype him up for hitting high notes but right now he just wanted to go to his dorm and sleep for hours.

When they finally were out of the building and into the vacant lot, he caught a glimpse of his car. He jogged faster with Hyuck behind him.

Donghyuck hummed an unfamiliar tune. It was the same note over and over again. It left Mark confused for a second but he paid it no mind. He just continued jogging.

"I'm not going crazy right?" Donghyuck asked. "You hear that?"

Mark turned around raising an eyebrow. His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized Donghyuck had his mouth shut but the noise still continued. It got closer and closer to them. Mark registered panic in Donghyuck's eyes.

Mark grabbed onto his arm looking around the lot for the source of the sound. The college they attended was half human and half supernatural, meaning there were always weirdos lingering in the shadows. He once encountered a werewolf vomiting in the bushes.

("You good there, buddy?" Mark asked slowly moving away from the werewolf.

"Do I look okay to you?" the werewolf was heaving.

"Right. Stupid question." Mark scurried off in a panic. Walking at night sucked.)

It was pretty clear Mark was more of the human side of the college even if he was barley 1/4 a wizard. He didn't like to claim it since he never actually benefited or related to actual wizard. Hyuck still considered him one and begged to see magic tricks. Unfortunately the most interesting thing Mark could do with a wand was let out a small speck of fire. Not that exciting.

Donghyuck squeezed his wrist, "Why the hell did you park literally fifty miles away from the building?"

Before Mark could reply, he whipped his head to the sound of rustling in the nearby trees. A dim light could be seen. Mark squinted and ignored Donghyuck's persisting tug on his sleeve. The noise seemed to get louder except this time he could hear a whisper of words. He strained to hear. Somehow being tugged into it. Huh, weird.

Donghyuck's voice faded away and he no longer wanted to acknowledge the way he tugged him to move.

The noise behind the tree was almost enchanting, maybe too enchanting. He craved more of it. He moved closer to the light. He was eager to hear more of this angelic noise and decipher its whispers. As he grew closer to the source, he managed to hear the sound clearly.

The voice sounded sweet, like melting honey-- like relaxing atmosphere an ocean holds in the morning-- like a warm blanket during the winter -- like Donghyuck.

The person behind the tree gained their confidence and showcased themselves.

Mark's heart fluttered. Every nerve inside his body felt at peace as he watched Donghyuck slowly move away from the tree. The dim light was coming from behind him. It somehow made his melanin shine brighter. Mark had no words to describe how beautiful Donghyuck looked. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss, kiss, kiss, and kiss every open expanse on neck and face.

Mark maintained eye contact with Hyuck. His heart feeling like it was going to burst from his chest.

Hyuck smiled at him. That one smile that always made Mark weak in the knees. He stumbled a little towards Hyuck. He encouraged Mark to move closer and he obeyed. A little part of him felt wrong, almost wonky, but Hyuck quickly soothed those worries with his soft voice. It enveloped him in safety and warmth. Mark wanted nothing but to hold him and treasure him.

At one point he heard himself apologize to him and stupidly confess his feelings.

(A sober Mark would notice spit coming down his chin and two Donghyucks).

At one point something blocked his vision from Hyuck. He quickly retaliated by pushing it away. Mark moved closer every now and then feeling a force that would make it harder for him to walk forward, but each time he'd break away from it.

He was so close. Hyuck extended his arm out. This was an invitation and Mark was happily going to accept.

Except he didn't.

Instead he found himself on the ground with a throbbing cheek. It was now dark. No light illuminating the empty parking lot. Just him laying on a wet ground.

Mark felt a hand run through his hair. He shifted and looked up at Donghyuck. "What the fuck?" was all he could say. "That was a siren!"

"No shit Sherlock," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but there was a smile of amusement. "Sorry for slapping you."

When Mark could finally gather his thoughts, he scrambled away from Donghyuck. He was so embarrassed. He let out a squeal.

"You got a little spit on your chin," Donghyuck said. He was obviously teasing Mark.

He quickly rubbed it away. "I'm so sorry," he was ready to give the biggest apology he could muster. Donghyuck had just seen a siren take his form in order to seduce Mark. There really was no way of making an excuse for this. "This must be hella awk--"

Donghyuck didn't let him finish. Instead he pressed his lips against Mark's. He could taste the sour gummy bears on Hyuck's lips and he would have savored it if Hyuck didn't pull away.

"That siren really just outed you like that," Donghyuck let out a loud laugh. It echoed in the night.

Mark just watched him grin. The same flutter in his heart came back.

Maybe his Donghyuck was a siren too.

**Author's Note:**

> first nct fic yeet! hit that kudos button to give me confidence please!
> 
>  


End file.
